Talk:UNSC Lexington
One problem I can't change the name of the article just the information (Dragonboy546 (talk) 20:45, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Articles can be renamed, actually. See . Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 20:48, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Guys why are you caring so much about canon this is a fanon wikia which means you can do non-canon stuff? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 20:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Please see here. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 20:55, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok I've changed the name and the role can you take that thing off my article please. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 21:04, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) I Thought I did change the name. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 22:23, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :You moved the article from "Keyes" to "Lexington"; to keep with site naming conventions, the proper name of the article would be "UNSC Lexington". Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 22:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) N how do I do that? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:16, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) It says it doesn't exist anymore (Dragonboy546 (talk) 13:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Do you want me to move the article for you? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 14:48, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure and had a bit of trouble with the Shipinfobox (Dragonboy546 (talk) 14:55, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Moved the article and added the standard ship infobox. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 15:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Uh powerplant I thought of that myself as well as power output and crew complement, now my ship is without engines and Also another thing what does Line mean is it like ships of the line that came before the Lexington or what? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 07:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Can't seem to get image working What is wrong with images? Shipyards that made Charon-Class Frigates Does anyone on here know where I can find a shipyard that makes Charon-Class Frigates? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:47, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :It's generally a safe bet to use . Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:50, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I did but Ajax 013 got onto me about it. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 14:30, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :You were using Chevron Aerospace, which was created by another user; the Reyes-McLees Shipyards part was fine. Also, you are currently linking to another user's fanon expansion article. While it is based on the canon company, I would recommend simply linking to Halopedia, as most of the community does. With your permission, I can fix the link for you. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 18:12, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure (Dragonboy546 (talk) 18:20, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) RE: Improvements to your articles Why would it be wrong to state that the ship had a Slipspace drive test fail what if I say that the core was ejected? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 15:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Issues like that with a ship's design will lead to the cancellation of the ship and no production line. --LOMI Speaketh 19:40, November 12, 2014 (UTC) OK LEO-FOX WHAT DID I DO WRONG THIS TIME CAUSE I HAVE NO SPELLING ERRORS WHAT SO EVER AND WHY IS THAT NCF BACK AGAIN. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:44, November 13, 2014 (UTC)DRAGONBOY546) What Now? What is wrong with the article this time? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:58, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Mind the caps, mate. I saw your message, and there no need to ask the same question twice. Grammar issues still exist, as do most of the points raised above. Additional reasons for the NCF tagging: :*The dimensions for the Lexington differ from standard Charon-class Frigates. :*Non-essential personnel are always put into cryosleep. That way, it lessens the consumption of ship's stores during long travels. Additionally, creature comforts aboard a frigate are a rarity, due to the cramped spaces: no officer will expect nor demand a "bed and pillows" to sleep on during a deployment. :*There is not a 1:1 ratio of officers to enlisted in the military. Aboard a warship, it is more along the lines of 10-15 enlisted personnel to 1 officer. It is higher among ground forces. :*Several issues regarding the plot history of the Lexington. :**First, you have the captain disobeying order to check on his homeworld. This is gross insubordination, and will result in the imprisoning of the commanding officer. Grossly illogical and best dumped. :**You still have the Lexington fighting a Covenant warship and winning the fight effectively unscathed. All canon shows this to be an impossibility. Simple tweak is to have the ship incur heavy damage and casualties, but win. :**The Lexington could not have been present at the Battle of the Ark. The events of Halo 3 clearly show only a few frigates available for the Voi assualt: two of which went through the Portal. This is best removed as well :As such, you have fourteen (14) days to amend the issues raised above. :Regards, : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 03:16, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I went by the Classifications you sent me for the Charon-Class Frigate man (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:41, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) What more do I need to fix Leo Fox buddy I fixed the grammar and spelling I fixed the stuff you said for me to and I fixed them and are you sure the Charon-Class Frigates have 300 crewmembers cause I paid a visit to Halopedia and it said that the Class has 782 crewmembers onboard. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 18:12, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) What's wrong the Article UNSC Lexington Guys what is wrong with the Article now I fixed the grammar and made it Canon worthy so what more do I need to fix and I checked and rechecked and couldn't find anything wrong with it, and I took out the Battle of Installation 00, and changed it to make it where it was damaged in a fight with a single Covenant Carrier but was able to defeat it and if you guys see what needs to be changed in it I give you permission to Edit the information just no more Non-Canon friendly templates please. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 16:01, November 14, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Move to namespace #As per failure to amend article. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 00:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Guys I've been busy with other stuff like work. (--Dragonboy546 (talk) 23:02, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) How is it NCF its everything that happened to her during her service in the UNSC Fleet now change it back (Dragonboy546 (talk) 06:13, July 8, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) one problem I can't (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:41, July 15, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) There happy now I took it to Microsoft words and checked it out (Dragonboy546 (talk) 07:01, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) I took it to Microsoft and did a spelling and grammar check, and it says that it was correct so can you please restore it. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:34, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) THERE HAPPY NOW (Dragonboy546 (talk) 04:45, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546)